1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a moving information analyzing system, and a moving information analyzing method capable of generating a moving information analysis image in which staying information or passing information of a moving object such as a person is superimposed on an image captured by the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the related art in which a level of activity of a person over a period of time at an imaging site where a camera is provided is displayed as a heat map image, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-134688 is known.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-134688 discloses a technique of analyzing moving information of a person at the imaging site where a security camera connected to a network is provided so as to calculate a level of activity, generating a heat map image in which a detection result from a sensor is superimposed on a floor plan of the imaging site, and displaying the heat map image on a browser screen corresponding to the security camera. Consequently, it is possible to understand a level of activity of the person at the imaging site by viewing the heat map image displayed on the browser screen.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2015-203912 discloses a technique of measuring the number of people having passed through a doorway on the basis of a captured image. In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2015-203912, in a case where moving information of each person detected from a captured image is acquired, the moving information is detected to be interrupted in the vicinity of a doorway, and it is determined that a background image in which the doorway is reflected is similar to a person image in which a person is reflected in the captured image, the person is regarded as having passed through the doorway, and the person is counted as a counting object. Consequently, it is possible to improve the accuracy in counting the number of people, by reducing missed counts of people, even in a situation in which detection of persons is failed due to the occurrence of an event in which identification between persons and a background is difficult.
Here, a case is assumed in which a camera captures an image of a predetermined imaging region (for example, a predefined position in a store), and a moving information analysis image in which staying information or passing information of a moving object such as a person in each imaging region is superimposed on the captured image is generated and displayed.
When a moving information analysis image is generated in which staying information or passing information of a moving object is superimposed on an image captured by the camera, it is possible to visually understand a situation in which the moving object stays or moves on the basis of a path, a color, or the like of moving information from a heat map image. However, in order to specify an actual number of moving objects having passed through a doorway, it is necessary to display a measurement value obtained by measuring the number of moving objects in the moving information analysis image. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2015-203912, the number of people having passed through the doorway in the vicinity of the doorway can be counted with high accuracy, but, for example, the number of moving objects at any location in an imaging region, such as a specific sales area in the store is hardly understood in the moving information analysis image.